


You'll Fall In Flames

by Geumsaba



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Baekhyun/Sehun Is Everyone's Ship, Deadly Animals, M/M, OC is Baekhyun's Brother, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geumsaba/pseuds/Geumsaba
Summary: Jimin was not expecting to run, quite literally, into Byun Baekhyun's younger brother. Nor was he expecting to fall head over heels in love with him, once again in the literary sense.Byun Yasaeng's name suited him quite well.





	You'll Fall In Flames

**Author's Note:**

> This will be written when I get home from school tomorrow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun and Yasaeng got into arguments often, it was rare that one would leave said argument unresolved. But this time it was serious.
> 
> Yasaeng was nearly twenty years old, would be in a little under two weeks, and Baekhyun was still way too protective of him.
> 
> It needed to stop, and if leaving was the way to get it to stop, he'd do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet.  
> I fully intend to keep this story going until I have declared it finished, because Jimin is my baby and I love him.
> 
> However I have a bad rep for leaving stories unfinished and just... abandoning them when I somehow pass on to another fandom.
> 
> (Note: I imagine Yasaeng to look like Yuta Nakamoto from NCT.)

White hot rage flooded through his body as he stood, chest heaving, breathing heavy and eyes alight with fury. His fists curled at his sides, muscles tensing as he held himself back from punching his hyung. "I'm not a child anymore Baekhyun! I'm nearly 20, I can be out after midnight if I fucking want to!" He cursed, voice raised slightly.

His pitch had noticeably increased at least an octave in his rage, causing the ringing in his ears to get worse. He winced only slightly, squinting against the harsh light of the lounge. 

"You are still my dongsaeng, I'm allowed to be a little bit controlling-" Baekhyun was cut off mid sentence at the maknae's harsh cry, said brunette whirling around to begin pacing with his hands deep in his hair, pulling harshly at the roots.

It took him a minute, but he stopped and, without looking at his hyung; began heading towards the door to his room. Baekhyun was left standing there for roughly five minutes, confusion clear on his face. It was only when the maknae made for the exit that he finally voiced his question: "Yasaeng where are you going? You can't leave, we need to talk about this!"

Yasaeng didn't stop until he got to the door, pushing it open and sidestepping as Kai made his way into the room, immediately locking up at the tension. "If leaving is the only way to get you to understand, then you are a Pabo if you think I won't!" the youngest Byun called over his shoulder, letting the door swing shut behind him as he left.


End file.
